The Many Adventures Of Nymphadora Tonks
by KaizokuZuko
Summary: Nymphadora does something drastic in order to stay with Remus during his transformation.
1. GredForge's Extra Strength Love Potion

_This story as a whole is kind of all over the place and doesn't follow canon. Apparently in this world Snape didn't kill Dumbledore and the person who did isn't really imperative to the storyline or lack thereof, therefore Dumbledore's killer is to be determined by the readers. This piece of information doesn't really matter though, pretty much at all. _

_Eventually there will be some small spoilers. This story takes place sometime after the end of HBP but before the Order picks up Harry from 4 Privat Drive for the last time because somewhere in there I tried to follow canon at least a little bit. Rated M for language and a few 'extra-curricular actives'_

_To clear up any confusion: sentences in italics are her thoughts. _

_One last thing; at no point has JKR ever said that Metamorphmagi are limited to human transformations. I like to think they have more to offer._

_DISCLAIMER: These epic characters are not my own, unfortunately._

It had only been a few weeks after the tragic night in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. After seeing Fleur's reaction to Bill's now horribly scarred face I realized the complete depth of Remus' selfishness. Why couldn't we be together? There was more than enough love between us to overcome all his doubts. Having to hear his forced response to yet another of my declarations of love, this time in front of all our friends, I was relieved to hear Professor McGonagall tell him that Dumbledore would have wanted a little more love in the world. It took Remus a few more days to realize he deserved to be happy and that I wanted him to be happy with me. I knew he would realize it eventually.

Rolling over in my bed in my room at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place I couldn't help but be relieved to see that he was still with me. He hasn't changed his mind about loving me or about the fact that he does indeed deserve to be with me.

I love watching him sleep; it's the one time when all his worries are gone and his scarred face shows no grief. The one time that the extra years his lycanthropy added to his features fade, when he looks so young, as if he was never cursed in the first place. Wondering if he was dreaming of me, I slowly ran my hand down his chest. Years of painful transformations and living alone took its toll on his body. He's far too skinny for his height, yet still wonderfully toned. My fingers found their way down his muscular thighs and traced his scars. Most women would be turned off by his imperfections, especially because there are so many, but I find them not only intriguing, but beautiful as well. They make him unique. I leaned forward and started to kiss his stomach when I realized that he was waking up. I stopped what I was doing and waited; I didn't want him to wake up just yet. He yawned, turned his head, and fell deeper into sleep. After I was sure he was still asleep I started to edge my way on top of him, putting my weight on the bed instead of on him. I love the feeling my bare skin on him; warm and comfortable, he feels like home. Just before I got into the position I wanted there was a knock at the door.

_Seriously, who the hell could that be?_ I looked at Remus and saw that he hadn't moved. Cursing, I softly got off the bed and while reaching for my robe I fell onto the floor. _Good one Tonks._ It took me a moment to compose myself and while I pulled the covers back over Remus another bloody knock echoed through my door. I quickly grabbed my wand from the dresser. In my head I could hear Moody, _"Constant Vigilance Nymphadora."_

"Tonks?"

The voice sounded familiar. When I opened the door I was completely shocked to see Ron Weasley lurking in the hallway. He had a peculiar look on his face; one of admiration with a trace of nausea.

"Tonks, I really need to talk to you," he said with a pleading smile.

"Ron, can't it wait, I was sleeping." _Among other things…_

"No, it's important. Please." Desperation crept over his face. I decided to humor him.

Keeping my wand behind my back so as not to alarm him I slipped out of my room leaving the door open just a crack. _It's only 1 o'clock in the morning and dark enough he won't be able to see my bed._ Unfortunately for me, I tripped over nothing, kicking the door open. Luckily, Ron didn't notice Remus due to the fact that he was more focused on catching me. With his help I pulled myself up, closing the door.

"What can I do for you Ron?" _Please go away. _

"Tonks, I love you. I've always loved you. You deserve better than an old werewolf who keeps breaking your heart," he half screamed at me, looking like he was about to faint or throw up.

_Holy crap, that came out of nowhere. Is this kid serious?_ "I'm flattered Ron, but I know you don't feel that way," I said while trying to give him a sincere smile.

"What are you talking about, of course I do. I've loved you from the moment I first saw you. You're beautiful, funny, and smart. A bit clumsy yeah, but it makes you, you. Fred and George said you could do better and I realized it was time to tell you how I felt." He was pleading now, with perspiration visible on his pale face.

_Oh jeez, Fred and George huh_? "When, exactly, did they tell you this?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"A few hours ago. I was helping with a new product and they said they needed a tester for some extra strength potions they've been working on," he explained. "They didn't tell me exactly what they were, but they paid me 10 Galleons. It sounds a bit dodgy I know, but nothing bad happened. After I drank the third one I suddenly realized how much I love you. I was going to wait until morning to tell you but I couldn't keep it in any longer. I had to see you tonight."

_Yep, that's what I thought, another Weasley product used on an unsuspecting sap. I hope they let him keep the Galleons_.

"Ron, I'm really, really, deeply sorry for this."

"For what? What are you talking about…"

Slowly, while staring deeply into his love stuck eyes I raised my wand from behind my back. _Confundo! _Ron shuttered and his eyes glazed over ever so slightly. He tilted his head to the side and stared at me.

"Ron, you don't love me. You've never loved me. If I'm not mistaken, I do believe you might love Hermione. Why don't you go sleep on it? You'll forget about this in the morning." _The potion should wear off by then, but you never know with a Weasley product. He did say extra strength… _

"Hermione? I love Hermione? Yeah, yeah I think you're right. Thanks for the advice Tonks. Good night," he said as he dreamily walked back upstairs to his room.

"Anytime kid," I said as I went back into my room, shutting the door quietly.

_Now where was I?_ Turning around, I stopped short. Crap.

Remus was sitting up in bed with a mischievous smirk and confused eyes. I gave him my best 'wouldn't you like to know' smile. Forgetting I was only wearing my favorite pair of Montrose Magpies underwear I slipped off my robe and jumped back into bed, landing in his arms. Throwing my wand aside I put my hands around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"The twins have grown very fond of me, ever since they found me crying over you the last time you left."

"Oh Dora, I'm so, so sorry," he said staring into the sheets with a torn look that brought back all the worry and grief to his face. I felt his arms wrap around me tighter.

"Remus, I'm fine. Really. But I think they slipped Ron a love potion, said it was from me, and sent him off to tell me how he felt."

"Why would they do that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Mostly as a joke I'm sure or to see if it actually worked, but I also think they want me to know I have other options. Although, why they chose Ron instead of Charlie I can only guess," I said matter-of-factly.

"Why Charlie? Why not Bill or Percy? Or one of themselves, why give it to Ron?"

"Well, Bill has Fleur. Percy is a power hungry Ministry loving prat and they would never want me to have to live with that."

Remus looked scandalized, "I should hope not!" _He's so cute when he's concerned._

Laughing I continued, "They probably couldn't decide which one of themselves deserved to have me and the only Weasley left is Charlie. He and I were at Hogwarts together. We were friendly Quidditch rivals. Not that I played mind you. I probably would have fallen off a broom and killed myself."

"Probably."

I frowned at his smirk, "Plus, Charlie has never really been with anyone before. But I think they chose Ron because that way they could keep an eye on him. They couldn't do that with Charlie because he's in Romania. Why they gave the potion to Ron instead of me though, I have no idea."

"Dora, what would the consequences be for slipping an Auror a love potion?"

"Point taken."

"Well, what can I do to make sure you're never tempted to just ask for the potion?"

"I can think of a few things," I said naughtily. "Lay back down."

With an adorable smile he complied. Shimmying down until he was on his back, legs crossed.

"Are you in a comfortable position? A position you wouldn't mind being in for a while," I asked. _Not that he really has a choice._

Remus shifted then said, "Yeah, I'm good."

For a moment I contemplated if what I was going to do would be a good idea or not. _Maybe this will go too far… Maybe I shouldn't… Oh what the hell, of course I'm going to do it._

Not satisfied with his current position I moved his hands above his head and uncrossed his legs, where I found a lovely sight; Remus was already ready to go. Grabbing my wand I ran it down his chest. He shivered and smiled. Satisfied with this position I flashed him a devilish grin, lifted my wand and whispered a spell.

_Immobulus__._

* * *

_I realized that the first chapter was over 3000 words and the following chapters are only about 1500, so to make it even I simply split the first chapter. I should have chapter 3 up in a few hours, yay! Please, please, please review! _


	2. Snape Interrupts And Offers Advice

Remus' face froze in shock.

"You're mine," I whispered into his ear. "I'm going to do whatever I want to do to you and there's nothing you can do about it. You're completely exposed love." _Now the fun begins._

Originally, I just wanted to sleep on top of him. It's a level of comfort I can't describe. But now, now before me was a beautiful man, the man I loved, vulnerable, and I couldn't wait any longer to take advantage. I wasted no time at all getting back into my previous position sans underwear. Straddling Remus again I slowly pushed myself onto him. Savoring the moment, I went as excruciatingly slow as possible, knowing it was driving him crazy.

Grinding myself into him, relishing each movement, I leaned forward and started nibbling his ear. I could feel his breathing quicken and his heart beat faster. I knew he was trying to fight my jinx but I didn't want him to move. Not just yet. Kissing my way down, I forced my tongue into his frozen mouth. His body may be frozen in place but I could feel his hunger for me, his need. I knew that I was definitely torturing him. For a short moment I felt bad, but I also knew he was enjoying it as much as I was. Putting most of my weight on my knees on either side of him, I picked up a faster rhythm. My face flushed and getting hotter, I was pushing down onto him with such determination and need. I didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't want to stop. I was moaning now, loudly. Then I suddenly realized I hadn't put up a Silencing Charm. Surely the whole house could hear me. The noises Remus was making sounded like he was gagged and being tortured. I hoped no one could hear us. Still, I didn't stop. I could feel my orgasm building up fast. Stopping would make it go away, and I could not, would not stop. I looked down at Remus and saw a twinkle in his eyes. He knew I was close too. Just as I was about to give way I heard the door open. Fighting with myself, I was trying to decide whether or not to acknowledge it and hoped whoever it was would just go away. Unfortunately I didn't hear the door close. Sadly, I slowed my pace until I was no longer moving at all, pulled the sheet up over me and turned my head.

"Snape!" _What the fuck was he doing here?!_

"Don't stop on my account…Nymphadora." He had a sickening smile on his face, if you could call it that and his dark eyes were burning holes into my own.

"Don't call me that! My name is Tonks! And get out!" _It's the middle of the night and there's no meeting tomorrow for the Order. Why isn't he moving?!_

"To answer your question Nymphadora…_ Dammit, I forget he was an Occlumens! _I was just bringing Lupin his Wolfsbane potion I so kindly brewed for him." He nodded to Remus, who didn't move. "The full moon is next week, I was sure you'd be thankful Lupin. I really do go out of my way you know." Snape was now staring at Remus with a mixed expression of amusement and curiosity as he put the potion on the dresser and turned his gaze back to me. _Has he noticed Remus had been jinxed? Why won't he leave? Shit! Don't think about anything, and for Merlin's sake stop staring into his eyes! _

"Jinxed? I thought perhaps you had moved from werewolves to corpses. How intriguing," Snape smirked wickedly. "Nymph 'MY NAME IS TONKS!' adora… Should you choose to pursue such…activities again, use a Silencing Charm would you. You are a witch are you not?" Snape said lazily though he was thoroughly enjoying himself now. Somehow my hateful expression didn't faze him.

"LEAVE!"

"Now, now little girl, I put the charm up for you already because I'm so… kind?" Snape laughed as he turned to the door. Before closing it on his way out he said, "By the way, since you like using magic during your escapades, might I recommend the Cruciatus Curse. Dear Bellatrix loves mixing pain with pleasure. Being a triple agent has its perks you know."

_You sick fuck!_

"Perhaps," he said with a cold glare, all previously had amusement now gone from his dark eyes. "A word of advice, pink isn't really your color." With a final sneer he left and closed the door.

"I'm rather fond of your pink hair Dora. It makes your face glow."

Startled, I snapped my head around to find Remus had moved, propping himself on his elbows. I was so occupied with Snape I didn't feel him move. He was sort of smiling and had a strong concerned look.

"But how…?"

"I think your focus left when Snape barged in. As much fun as it was I'm rather thankful actually. Now I can do this." He put his arms around me and tipped me back on the bed so he was now on top of me.

In my confusion and anger of Snape's intrusion, I completely forgot what I had previously been doing, if that was even possible. With the sudden realization that Remus and I were still, uh, joined and now he was on top of me, I forced myself to put Snape out of my mind. My expression must have changed because Remus said, "Ahh, there you are, that's much better."

Focusing now on the fact that this had turned into a team effort, I wrapped my legs around him as we started to slowly move together. I still wanted to be in a position that would benefit me in the best way possible. As our lips touched I couldn't hold back any longer. Soft kisses soon gave way to frenzied ones. I forced my tongue in his mouth again, except this time the kiss was reciprocated. His warm, sweet tongue was caressing mine. He picked up speed and when I broke our kiss to moan he took advantage and started to nibble on my earlobe. I giggled. Soon, my breathing became shallow, I couldn't help it. Sensing this, Remus slowed his pace drastically and looked up, his beautiful blue eyes staring into mine. "I love you," he whispered.

Suddenly his lovemaking turned into a frantic physical need to dominate, not that I minded. In fact I expected it. I knew I was never considered just a shag to him. We were much more than that. He was so much more. I love the wolf within, his stamina knows no bounds. With my orgasm building up fast again I wasn't able to hold it in anymore. I screamed out. Wave after wave shook me to my core, and it was delicious. Remus didn't stop though. He kept going with even more ferocity. I've always thought the wolf in him brought out great pride when he pushed my body to such mind jolting places. I knew he was close and for the third time so was I. I especially enjoy when we finish together. He bent down and growled as he kissed me. I bit his lip and as I felt him let go, I let go too. With a few more thrusts, he collapsed next to me.

Breathing heavily, a secondary wave of pleasure suddenly rippled through me. Remus pulled me into him and kissed me as I shuddered with passion and satisfaction. Although I know the main emotion behind such vigorous coupling is love, when he pulls me close afterwards it throws any doubts I have of 'just lust' out the window. Sighing contently I slowly drifted to sleep in his arms. _I really hope Snape wasn't lying about the Silencing Charm._

* * *

_I hope this wasn't so bad. To be honest, this was my first story that I ever wrote and I pretty much don't like it, but I felt I had to put it up. For posterity and whatnot. It's taking a while longer than I thought because the more I edit the more I realize exactly how many 'wtf' turns it seems to have taken. Maybe those are good. Who knows. Not me. Until you tell me! :D_


	3. What Sirius Told Me

I woke up with a start a few hours later; Remus was gone. For a moment I thought he had left me, again, but then I noticed a note on his pillow.

_Nymphadora, _

_As you know, this week is the week leading up to the full moon and I don't think we should be together for it. I want to be with you, but I'm dangerous and if I ever did anything to hurt you I could never live with myself. I know I've said this before, but my fears of causing you pain are still very much real. I just need time to come to terms with your love. It may sound like a bad thing but you must understand how alien it is for me to feel loved, the notion still sounds absurd. One day, with the potion, I'm sure I'll feel comfortable with you staying with me through the full moon, but until then; I'm not leaving for good. I promise. _

_Love, Remus._

Crumpling up the parchment I threw it at the wall and with a heavy heart I got out of bed. I didn't even bother checking my appearance. I definitely wasn't going to be able to pull off a morph today. I put on a pair of jeans and my favorite Wicked Sisters t-shirt and went downstairs to the kitchen. Molly had already put out toast and tea on the table and was currently washing dishes with her back to me. Grabbing a piece of toast and a cup of tea I sat down. Even though Molly was right there I felt completely alone. _For summer holiday it sure is quiet in here. _

"Morning Molly," I managed.

"Good morning Tonks. Did you get a good night's rest?" she asked me over her shoulder.

I flinched, _had she heard us last night? I would be so mortified if…_

The kitchen door opened and Molly and I turned to see Snape walk in, glaring as usual. He stopped short and started staring at my hair. I glanced at Molly; she was as well.

"Hello Severus, is there an urgent meeting I haven't been told about yet?" Molly asked while frowning at my hair.

"Dumbledore, in is infinite wisdom, has left several posthumous messages to be sent out. Unfortunately his will insisted they all be hand delivered and it seems he chose me to be his own personal owl for the Order. I would have argued more but being as it would have gone unheard by anyone of importance; here I am." He handed a folded piece of parchment to Molly, gave me a knowing smirk and said, "I hope Lupin was able to find the potion I left him last night. He seemed… occupied."

"He found it just fine thanks," I said glaring back. "How's Auntie Bella doing? Still keeping her company I assume?"

"What?!" Molly screamed.

"I told you pink wasn't your color… Nymphadora," Snape hissed at me. Quickly turning he marched out of the kitchen.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" I screamed at him before hearing the front door slam and the faint POP of him disapparating.

"FILTHLY HALF-BLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITERS IN MY HOUSE! A DISGRACE THE MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK WILL NEVER WASH FROM ITS WALLS! THE SHAME, THE SHAME!"

"Shut up you old hag!" Molly yelled as she went to close the curtains on Sirius' mother's portrait.

_Snape did that on purpose. Bastard._

Molly came back into the kitchen looking flustered. "What was that about Severus and Bellatrix?"

"It's nothing Molly, honest. I was just being a prat. Where is everyone?"

Staring at me, analyzing my answer in a way that only mothers can, she answered slowly. "Everyone went to Diagon Alley to visit Fred and Georges shop. They'll be back later."

"Oh, alright." I then realized Molly was staring at my hair again.

"What Molly?" I asked weakly.

"Your hair dear, it's, different."

I got up to look at my reflection in the fridge. My hair was different indeed. Instead of my usual pink it was now shoulder length and a messy, ugly brown. _Is this my anger and frustration at Snape? Or is this because Remus left me? Again. _Sighing, I sat back down.

"Remus left again Molly. He says it's only for the week of the full moon. He says it's not for good. I want to believe him, I really do, but he's left so many times before. He loves me right?"

"Of course he does dear! I think he just left for the week to keep you safe. He values your safety more than he hates his misery. He'll come back Tonks, don't you worry. Now eat up, you're looking a little peaky." Molly passed another plate of toast to me and smiled.

"Thanks Molly," I said before taking a bite of toast. It's funny how mothers think food with help fix everything and anything. Grabbing another piece of toast I left the kitchen to go back upstairs. _I don't have to go into the office today. I think I'll just try to sleep. There's nothing else really to do anyways._

Apparently my version of 'just try to get some sleep' involved sleeping through the whole day and waking up the next morning not feeling rested at all. In fact, I couldn't have been more exhausted.

I decided I needed to find Remus. After putting on fresh clothes, I grabbed my wand, went downstairs, and told Molly I was going out and would be back later. I shut the front door quietly and disapparated from the front step. I popped up on a Muggle street and began walking down the block. _Remus' house is here somewhere._ Suddenly one of the houses on my left started to grow and added two windows and a small porch. _That's the one._

I didn't even bother to knock. I knew he wouldn't let me in if I did. I cautiously stepped inside and listened. Being in Remus' house without Sirius felt odd; whenever I was here before, it was always with both of them, telling stories and drinking too much. But what I remember most was the laughter. There doesn't seem to be much of that anymore. I made my way down the hall to the second bedroom on the left where I knew I would find him. Only, he wasn't there.

"Remus?"

I heard him before I felt him. The floorboard creaked behind me and then I felt his warm hands on my waste.

"What happened to your hair?"

"It's nothing. I missed you," I said turning around to face him.

"You shouldn't be here. It's not safe. I'm not safe." He stared into my eyes pleading. _But for what?_

"Remus, I love you. I'm not going anywhere. You have plenty of potions. I trust you. Please, let me stay." I brushed my hand across his cheek. His eyes still staring into mine, trying to find an answer, he kissed me. I knew he wanted me to stay, so why couldn't he just let me?

Pulling away suddenly from our kiss he whispered, "No, you need to leave. Please, just leave." I made no attempt to move. "Now!" he yelled, no longer looking at me.

I knew what he was thinking, how he was feeling. But it still hurt. "Fine, I'll leave. But Molly will be worried about you. I think you should go back to Headquarters and wait out the full moon there. You have your potions and there's no reason for you to be completely alone." And with that I left him in the hallway and disapparated back to Grimmauld Place to tell Molly Remus would be coming back.

The next few days I hardly ever left the office. Surprisingly, being an Auror was more stressful than having a werewolf for a boyfriend. Not only did I have my daily duties which included mountains of paperwork and the occasional field work, but the Ministry had been in chaos since Dumbledore died. Only a few of us knew the truth, and we weren't telling. The Ministry would have to work it out themselves. It wasn't any of their business anyways. Just as I laid my head down on my desk Kingsley walked up frowning.

"Hey Kings, what's new?" I asked sleepily.

"Nothing unfortunately. The Ministry is still falling apart. Something needs to happen soon or we might not have a Ministry left. "

"They'll manage," I said without really caring.

"Tonks, like it or not, you're actually part of the Ministry. Whether you agree with the current administration or not makes no difference. Your first and foremost duty as an Auror is to the Ministry. That being said, this is for you."

Kingsley handed me a piece of parchment and walked away.

_Tonks, _

_He needs you. _

_Molly_

_He needs me? Who needs me?_

"Remus!"

I grabbed my coat and ran up the stairs to the atrium and disapparated from the lobby. Bursting through the front door of Grimmauld Place I ran to kitchen.

"Molly, I came as fast as I could. What's wrong?"

"It's Remus. He's in bad shape. I went by his room to give him an extra blanket and I heard him talking to himself. He was mumbling about 'it's not safe' and 'she can't possibly love a werewolf'. Tonks, I think he needs you more than he realizes. The full moon is in a few hours. I'm not sure what you can do for him but…"

"Thanks Molly!"

"He remembered his potions!" she yelled after me.

I ran upstairs as quickly as possible to get to his room on the top level, the last door at the end of the hall. There's nothing in it but a bed. No windows, no furniture, just a bed. He doesn't need anything else while in his wolf form. I softly knocked on the door before I opened it. I couldn't help but let out a gasp. _There he is, the love of my life, suffering alone._ Remus was on the bed, naked under a blanket. I know he always takes his clothes off before the transformation so as not to destroy them. Sirius told me. Slowly walking up to him I sat on the bed and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Remus, I'm here."

"Please go away," he sobbed into the bed. "I don't want you to see me like this. I don't want to hurt you."

"No, I'm going to stay. You can say anything you want, but I'm going to stay."

He turned to look up at me but his next words were barely audible. I jumped off the bed as he started screaming and stood in a corner of the room.

He was transforming.

Sirius once told me what it was like to watch but I could have never imagined it would be like this. His face fully changed first. His eyes went from the beautiful blue there normally were to a bright yellow. No more was the beautiful scarred face of Remus Lupin. Now there was only the face of a wolf. Too terrified to move, I could only cower in the corner, a look of horror on my face. _Molly said he took his potion right? _ His limbs changed next. Remus' muscles were tearing, his bones breaking, skin stretching. His arms and legs elongated and painfully grew thick, coarse hair. The yelling of man changed into the roar of an animal. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the room. I couldn't watch him, couldn't listen to his pain. I knew he would be okay soon. Sirius said the transformation takes only less than a minute. I threw up some Silencing charms and other wards just in case then I sadly crept downstairs.

_Coward. _

I avoided Remus for the next few weeks. I sent him a letter saying it wasn't his fault, he didn't do anything wrong, that I was just a coward. He never responded. Would he listen if I tried to tell him that I just couldn't stand seeing him in so much pain? Or would he just cling to the fact that he's a werewolf and therefore big and scary. I said I would stay and then I ran out on him. For his transformations, he almost always had been alone, so I knew he would be fine. But this felt different. He had me, he loved me, and now he needed me. The look of horror on my face must have filled him with such hatred for me. I shouldn't have left him. I needed to find a way to make it up to him, and soon enough I found one. Now all I had to do was practice.

* * *

_There's about 3-4 chapters left to put up as soon as I'm finished nitpicking them. Thanks for reading :)_


	4. What I Practiced

_Disclaimer: They're still not mine, but maybe one day. Doubt it though._

* * *

_**3 Months Later…**_

I looked up at the clock on the nightstand and sat up with a jolt. We have an Order meeting today that starts in… shit, it started ten minutes ago. _Shit, shit, shit! I'm late again. Only Remus finds this charming. To everyone else it's a constant annoyance. Damn. _I didn't bother waking him; he was in no shape to sit through a boring meeting having just gone through a full moon. Running downstairs I burst into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I'm late," I tried to say. Only, it came out as a sort of grunt. Molly screamed. The rest jumped up with their wands pointed straight at me. _What the hell is going on? _I slowly walked to the fridge. _Something wrong with my hair? _When I saw my reflection, I yelled, but all that came out was a growl. Staring back at me was a bubblegum pink wolf. Panic hit me. When I practiced I always changed back to myself when I slept._ What if I was stuck this way? Oh no, what would Remus think? What have I done?_

Carefully, I tried to back out of the room. Looking around I noticed the extent of my predicament. Too many wizards had their wands pointed at me; Moody, Kingsley, Arthur, Bill, Snape. _SNAPE!_ _I hope he's a good enough Legilimens to pick up on my thoughts. I'm not really a wolf after all. _

I turned my attention toward him. Looking straight into his dark, cold eyes, I concentrated as hard as I could. _Snape, it's me, Tonks. I'm not a wolf. Please, tell them I'm not a real wolf. Please. Get them to lower their wands. _He just stared at me, wand at the ready. _And he calls himself a Legilimens, pathetic. _Then I noticed his frown. He had heard me. I tried, as adorably as I could, with my tail wagging and everything, to walk up to him without getting curses thrown at me, when suddenly everyone's attention turned to kitchen door. Everyone's except Snape's. We never broke eye contact until…

"Remus!" Arthur and Molly ran up to him to help him up; he sort of fell through the kitchen door. Dazed, and with Arthur and Molly's help, he stood up. He looked terrible.

"Tonks!" he yelled as he moved toward me, falling on the way. _You dummy, can't you see you're too weak. I'm fine. _I was about to run to him but someone tried to shoot a spell at me. When Snape pointed his wand at them and yelled, "No!" I knew I was free to rush to Remus. I licked his face as he managed to stand up. I don't know where he found the strength, but somehow he picked me up and carried me out of the kitchen. He put me down on the couch in the parlor. "I'll be right back."

He was only gone a few seconds and returned with a blanket and Molly slowly following, looking terrified.

"Remus, what's going on? Where's Tonks?" He pointed to me and collapsed into an old armchair. "You bit her! You ungrateful piece of… she trusted you! I thought you loved her!"

At that point people from the kitchen were rushing into the parlor. Fred and George pushed past their mother and ran to my side. Fred sat on the couch and pulled me onto his lap and George sat on the floor petting my side.

"Come off it mum, she's not a werewolf," they said at the same time.

"Boys, move away. We don't know how much of Tonks is still there." Molly was clearly not getting the picture.

"Mum, if she were a werewolf," started George.

"Wouldn't Lupin be one right now too?" finished Fred.

"Forgive me Molly, but the boys are right. As dangerous as he is, Lupin didn't bite her, at least not yet." Snape walked into the room and stood in the corner next to the couch. "This is her pathetic attempt to intervene with his transformation. She thinks she can make it better, but the only things that can make it bearable are my Wolfsbane potions. A true Auror would know that."

I growled at him. _Pathetic? Do you know how painful this was? I was just trying to help, to understand. If anything I was going above and beyond what any Auror had ever done. _

Snape glared, "Of course you were."

I turned my attention to Remus. He was looking at me with an utterly horrified expression. "I'm so sorry Nymphadora. I told you to leave. Why didn't you just leave? What if you're stuck like this. I'll never be able to forgive myself." He cried as he buried his head in his hands.

"Wouldn't have happened if we gave her the love potion instead of Ronnykins," muttered George. I growled and he stopped petting me. Getting off of Fred's lap I purposely walked up to Snape. _I'm going behind the couch to try and change back now. I presume I'm going to be naked so if you would just please keep everyone back, I would appreciate it. I hope such a small favor isn't too beneath you. _I grabbed the blanket Remus brought in with my mouth and walked behind the couch. It was old and dingy but the back was high and the only thing behind it was a wall. There was just enough room for me. Transforming back was going to hurt, a lot. My new found appreciation for everything Remus has to suffer through during each full moon came back. It hurts more now that I understand the extent of his pain. I really wish there was something I could do.

"What is she doing?" asked Kingsley, who had now joined the small group, along with the rest of the occupants of the kitchen.

"I do believe she is attempting to show off her new found abilities as a true Auror," said Snape as he unexpectedly moved away from the couch. _I really thought he'd want to watch, it's not like he hasn't seen me naked. _ I shuddered at the memory.

There was an audible _huh_ from everyone in the room but Snape ignored them.

_First things first Tonks, let's try the hands and feet._ Concentrating as hard as I could I willed my claws to retract into regular finger and toe nails. The hair started to disappear and my fingers and toes were becoming more prominent. The pain was excruciating. In my head I heard me screaming, what everyone else heard was more of an animal dying a slow horrible death. I could almost feel Snape's pleasure. _Bastard. _

"Fred, George, move away from the couch," Arthur managed and I heard them jump off and move across the room.

"Lupin, sit back down, this should prove to be illuminating for us all. Just wait," Snape said. Now I definitely could hear his pleasure behind those words.

"But…"

"Just wait!" Snape hissed at him.

_Okay Tonks, that wasn't so bad. Remember to breathe. What's next? _I tried to change my hind legs back but it was just too painful. _How does Remus do this every full moon? Just try harder Tonks. You don't want him to feel responsible for this. He'll never forgive himself. _With that thought I tried again and this time I managed to break the bones of all four legs. I was sure everyone could hear it. It sounds complicated but it's not really any different than changing my hair. The only real difference is that bones are solid and therefore much more resilient to change. Not to mention the pain. The pain was unbearable. For a moment I was sure I was dying.

"Tonks!" There was a collective cry from everyone in the room, except one.

"Wait!" he hissed again.

"What the hell _Professor_, what aren't you telling us?" yelled George.

"Yeah, what do you know that we don't?" questioned Fred.

"In case you all have forgotten I am a skilled Occlumens and Legilimens and though Nymphadora stupidly changed into an animal, I can still communicate with her thoughts. Now, if you all could keep your foolish feelings to yourself and just wait."

_Thanks Snape. _I flexed my arms and legs and there were four distinct cracks where the bones popped back into shape, which left a minuscule feeling of relief. The fur was going away with every follicle leaving behind a droplet of blood and my vertebrae were realigning. I was still howling in pain, but it was getting easier. I thought the tail would be easy, simple transfiguration, but I was wrong. It hurt just as much. _Why though? Oh right, the bones. _I left the easiest part for last. Morphing my face was easy because I used to change my nose all the time to make the kids laugh. A pig's snout and a duck's bill have no bones though, so I knew it was going to be just as painful as the rest. Scrunching my face, I felt my nose and mouth grow smaller and my ears felt less pointed. The teeth and jaw were painful, but not as much as the limbs. I noticed my screaming was sounding more like me and less like an animals. The hair on my face disappeared and I felt the hair on my head cascade down my back. I didn't bother to worry about my eyes. I change their color every day. I was too weak to speak, too weak to move. My body was on fire and I felt sticky from the blood. All my muscles were spasming but at least it was over.

_Snape… SNAPE!_

"Yes… Nymphadora?"

_I, I think I'm done. Can you please tell Remus? And Snape, thank you. You're really not so bad you know. _

"The silly girl is finished," Snape said to Remus. "If it comforts you, I'm pretty sure she's still sane. Good evening… Nymphadora."

Using all the strength I had left I barely managed a whisper, "Don't call me Nymphadora."

"You're welcome," he said smugly.

I felt someone pull the blanket over me and pick me up. Everyone gasped. I saw my reflection in the glass bookshelf. The parts of my body that were visible were covered in blood and bruises. I looked like I got hit by the Knight Bus. My eyes glanced up to Remus' reflection. He looked like he was going to be sick, but instead he calmly walked out of the room with me in his arms and headed upstairs. The last thing I saw was Snape, who looked incredibly entertained. _I seriously hate that man._

* * *

_Well that it's for this chapter. If anyone wished to drop me a review that would be lovely. _


End file.
